metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Walkthroughs
Most of our location pages are stubs. I was thinking that the best way to use them would be to turn them into a walkthrough. Each page would describe how to get to the end of the stage and then link to the next area. If there is a boss batle It could describe a strategy to beat them. thoughts? --Drawde83 02:04, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :I like that idea. The problem with the locations is that there is very little information about the smaller locations, so turning them into walkthrough form would be a good idea. - Selo 20:32, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Boss Strategy In locations where theres a boss battle I'm thinking of adding a basic strategy section. I see that The End and The Fear have a section like this so I'd like to move those sections to location articles instead. --Drawde83 04:30, 9 April 2008 (UTC) System We currently have two systems of walkthroughs on the Wiki. One are standard walkthrough article groups devoted to gameplay, such as MGS1, 2, and 4, while others such as MGS3, MPO, and MPW, as well as 4, seem to be spread out among character and location pages (boss battles, recruitment , etc.). I am wondering whether it would be a good idea to adopt either one or the other approach to improve organization (my preference is the former system with devoted pages). Note: In the time since the previous posts were made, the location pages have greatly expanded to include story and background information, and do not necessarily require "filling out" with walkthrough information any longer. --Bluerock 20:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :On a related note, I would like to offer another possible suggestion: that the Wiki adopt standard walkthroughs that showcase all possible/alternate options of completing the games, in the normal editing format (neutral POV, formal language, etc., started this with the MGS1 Walkthrough a while back); in addition, we could have user's own personal walkthroughs, with free reign to share opinions, use colloquial language, and adopt their own writing styles. The latter appears to be used quite often on this site, and the format somewhat clashes with the other content we have on this Wiki. :Another option is to instead merge all the different walkthroughs together that are on the same subject, into one single defined strategy guide for the site, and tidy them up so they conform to the standard writing practices. Any thoughts are welcome. :--Bluerock 23:21, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :Hmm...is this how you reply to posts here...through the "Edit" function? M'kay! :Firstly, I wasn't even aware that you had two competing systems of game info here. That's confusing. It should be clear that one is, say, a walkthrough, and the other is, say, an explanation of the story or whathaveyou. :Secondly, for walkthroughs, I think the simplest and most effective methods should be on the 'main' walkthrough, but variations should be accessible somehow...perhaps via personal strategies not part of the main entry...maybe short additions can be part of the main entry, or an easily findable method of accessing alternative strategies, should you want to or need to. :Thirdly, I do have a notion of playing a game like MGS4 'properly'...so I wouldn't like to see in the main entries advice which I think functions as a "cheat" for the game...and the main entry shouldn't presuppose you have access to items acquired in a previous successful completion of the game, especially if you have acquired the Big Boss camo...that camo is an example of a 'hack' like item in my view. :Dfle3 07:44, April 19, 2012 (UTC)